Os sterek: un pari
by azzertyi
Summary: Du jour au lendemain, Stiles se fait ignoré par tout le monde et il en ignore la raison. Le seul qui ne le fuit pas est Derek. Il est donc devenu son ami de substitution.


Il ne comprenait plus rien. Depuis une semaine déjà, Stiles se faisait ignoré par tous ses amis. Le pire, c'est que c'est arrivé du jour au lendemain. Comme ça. Sans prévenir. La situation le dépassait. Même Scott, son meilleur ami, le snobait et l'évitait dans les couloirs.

Alors l'humeur de l'hyperactif en avait pris un sacré coup. Puisqu'il était ignoré par tout le monde, il ne sortait plus. Il faisait même ses devoirs bon sang!

Il avait déjà essayé de leur parler, d'essayer de comprendre ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour en arriver là. Mais sans succès. Chacun prétextait une activité pressante.

Le seul à qui il pouvait parler était Derek. Oui, enfin ce dernier était doué pour l'ignorer et ne jamais écouter tout ce que l'humain avait à lui dire. Mais il ne se sauvait pas à sa vue. Il se contentait de lever les yeux au ciel en soupirant.

Et une fois n'est pas coutume, ayant encore passé une journée désastreuse, il monta dans sa jeep et conduit presque automatiquement jusqu'au manoir Hale. Il y entra même sans toquer, se laissant tomber contre le canapé.

Après avoir rapidement inspecté la maison du regard, il comprit que Derek n'était pas encore arrivé.

Il ouvrit son paquet de cookies qu'il avait acheté et commença son goûter, faisant comme s'il était chez lui.

Mais il retint un cri de peur lorsqu'une main se tendit pour en attraper un également.

Stiles se calma directement en voyant que ce n'était autre que l'alpha qui balança presque violemment ses jambes au sol pour se faire une place sur le canapé, en silence.

" - Sers toi je t'en prie. " ironisa l'hyperactif.

" - Fait comme chez toi, je t'en pris. " lui répondit le loup sur le même ton.

Il ne l'avait pas volé celle-là. Soupirant, il se réinstalle correctement sur le canapé, essayant de ne pas toucher le loup qui est silencieux comme toujours.

" - Non mais sérieux tu sais pas ce que j'aurais pu faire!? " geint le garçon, collant son visage sur le bras du loup-garou qui se contentait de le toiser de son regard suite à la soudaine proximité.

Ce dernier leva les yeux au ciel comme simple réponse. Depuis qu'il avait à supporter cet humain, ce dernier l'envahissait terriblement. Il avait tendance à s'imposer, et ce sans même s'en rendre compte. Son frigo était plein de nourriture bon Dieu! Ce n'était pas arrivé depuis des mois! Sans oublier les placards. Il avait même une télé et un canapé dans son salon en ruines. Et monsieur Stilinski s'était pas arrêté là. Il venait tous les soirs ici, à lui parler de tout et n'importe quoi. Évidemment qu'il n'écoutait pas tout ce que l'adolescent avait à lui dire, il serait devenu dingue. Et en plus de ça, il se permettait de se montrer tactile avec lui, ce qui était tout une autre histoire. Scott lui manquait terriblement, et évidemment, Derek était devenu l'ami de substitution, sans même qu'il n'ai approuvé l'idée. Mais étrangement, cette situation ne le dérangerait pas autant que ça. Il s'y était même habitué. Mais pas question de lui avouer ça et le rendre encore plus insupportable.

" - Non.

\- Tu les voit encore, non?

\- Oui.

\- Ils ne t'ont rien dis de ce qui a pu les contrarier pour qu'ils ne me parlent plus?

\- Tu m'emmerde Stiles.

\- Mais... "

Son râlement fut interrompu et il essaya de se rattraper pour éviter de manger le cuir du canapé puisque Derek venait de se lever et donc, que son appui avait disparu.

L'hyperactif le suivit dans la cuisine sans un mot et surprit l'alpha à sortir une bouteille de jus d'orange que Stiles lui avait mis la semaine dernière dans le frigo et sortir deux verres qu'il posa sur la table, tout ça sous le regard hébété de l'humain. Mais le mutisme du garçon lui semblait égal. C'est lorsqu'il versa le jus dans les verres que Stiles prit enfin la parole.

" - Derek? "

L'interpelé leva simplement ses yeux vers les noisettes de l'humain.

" - T'as sorti deux verres? "

Le prenait-il pour un imbécile? Il savait bien qu'il avait sorti deux verres!

" - Et alors?

\- T'as pensé à me sortir un verre! Toi, le mec le plus égoïste de la planète tu m'as sorti un verre! "

L'humain semblait ravi par l'initiative. Seulement le lou garou s'était vexé de sa remarque, et le prit très mal.

" - Oh pardon. "

Il se lève et part vider le verre dans l'évier malgré les supplications de Stiles avant de reprendre sa place, laissant le garçon chercher le verre et se servir par lui même.

Ça lui apprendra à avoir voulu se montrer compatissant avec cet imbécile.

Il avait pourtant demandé aux autres leur soudaine distance avec ce crétin mais personne n'avait daigné lui répondre, et il avait fini par abandonner à son tour. Il était condamné à supporter cet abruti pendant un moment. Remarque, bien que la liste d'inconvénients semblait interminable, il y avait quelques avantages. Comme éviter de se contenter de manger fastfood tous les jours avec Issac et le reste de la meute puisque Stiles se permettait de cuisiner chez lui. Et mine de rien, l'hyperactif est un véritable cordon bleu.

Mais là encore, hors de question de lui dire. Il prendra le compliment tellement à coeur qu'il ne fera que le gaver de plats préparés.

" - Je peux rester ici ce soir? "

Le loup garou ne put se retenir de cracher son jus sur le garçon, son choc s'étant fait une place sur son visage. Une grimace de dégoût apparu sur Stiles pendant qu'il se leva, ouvrant le robinet et posa sa tête sous ce dernier, hurlant des insultes envers le loup.

" - c'est dégueulasse Derek, bon sang qu'est ce qui t'as pris de faire ça!?

\- Et qu'est ce qui t'as pris de me demander une chose pareille!? " crie l'alpha à son tour, ayant visiblement du mal à imaginer l'humain dormir sous son toit.

Ce dernier le fixe, hébété.

" - Attends, tu me craches dessus pour ça? J'ai l'habitude de dormir avec Scott les vendredis, et vu qu'il ne me parle plus, j'ai personne. J'ai essayé de dormir tout seul la semaine dernière mais je n'ai pas réussi alors je te le demande et promis je-

\- Non.

\- Derek!

\- Non.

\- Je ne dormirais pas de la nuit. Je finirais en zombie. Je mourrais dans la forêt sur le chemin du retour. Un nouveau monstre m'aspira mon énergie vitale! "

Face à l'air perdu du loup, Stiles compris qu'il venait de l'embrouiller dans ses paroles.

" - Si je résume tes paroles" finit par dire le loup " si je ne te laisse pas dormir ici, tu meurs ce soir?

tout a fait.

\- Une bénédiction. Aller dehors.

\- Comment tu oses!? " souffle l'humain, visiblement choqué du rictus amusé du loup. " Et mes cookies n'ont rien signifiés pour toi!? Tu n'en goûtera jamais des meilleurs de toute la ville!

\- Je pourrais bien vivre sans.

\- Et moi!? Le pauvre hyperactif qui t'a tant sauvé la vie? Celui qui t'a empêché de te noyer!? Celui qui te fourni les meilleures recherches pour les enquêtes!? Tu seras capable de laisser tout ce génie disparaître seulement pour ne pas me laisser dormir avec toi? "

Il souffle, déjà résigné par le comportement de l'humain. Et puis il se mit à réfléchir à ses paroles. Mais sérieusement. Il se plaignait toujours du garçon, le frappait et le menaçait. Mais si jamais ddu jour au lendemain, cet imbécile hyperactif parvenait à disparaitre, que se passera-t-il?

Le loup leva brusquement le regard surle garçon, ses prunelles virant au rouge. Honnêtement, il s'énerverai. Et plutôt violemment. Et il se metterai à sa recherche. Ne s'arrêtant qu'après l'avoir retrouvé.

Mais pourquoi? Et surtout, comment se fait-il qu'il s'était attaché à ce crétin sans même s'en rendre compte? Comment étais-ce seulement possible?

Lui, l'alpha silencieux, froid, distant, s'attacher à un gamin hyperactif, bruyant, curieux, fouineur, sociable, stupide, bavard?

Le simple fait d'y penser semblait improbable. Bon sang. Que lui arrivait-il? Commençait-il à se rendre compte de ce qui l'entoure depuis que Stiles s'était "installé" chez lui?

Ce dernier se contentait de fixer les yeux rouges du loup, ne comprenant pas son mutisme soudain. Et surtout sa manière de le fixer, comme s'il essayait de l'analyser. Il allait se lancer dans un autre monologue pour le convaincre de le garder avec lui lorsque finalement, Derek réagit en levant les yeux au ciel, son air impassible étant de retour. Il était parvenu à reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions.

" - Je te préviens que je t'étrangle si jamais je t'entends ronfler. " lui répondit-il en lui tournant le dos.

" - Mais - attends quoi!?

\- Monte vite dans la chambre d'amis avant que je ne change d'avis. " grogne le loup.

" - Derek t'es génial comme mec, sérieux! " hurle presque l'humain, lui bondissant sur le dos et le serrant contre lui, laissant le loup figé. Mais l'hyperactif ne s'y attarda pas et le doubla dans les escaliers avant de disparaitre à l'étage.

Bon sang, cette réflexion venait de mettre les nerfs du loup à vif. Il ne dormira pas de la le sentait.

Et il avait eu raison. Ses pensées l'en empêchaient. Pourquoi essayait-il vainement de comprendre le pourquoi du comment aujourd'hui!? Sa partie animale se contentait de protéger cet imbécile depuis leur première rencontre, fin de l'histoire. Mais visiblement, la partie humaine de l'homme ne se contentait pas de cette réponse. Pourquoi avait-il du mal à se dire qu'il appréciait ce crétin?

Peut être parce que tous ceux qui sont entrés dans son cercle des proches ont finis brûlés, égorgés, mordus et il avait dû même tuer de ses propres mains des personnes importantes pour lui.

Stiles ferait-il partit de ces personned qui pouvaient être proches dd lui un jour?

Il s'allonge, fixant son plafond en soupirant. Il avait hâte que le jour selève et que cet imbécile s'en aille pour qu'il s'enferme chez lui pour la journée à se morfondre dur son triste sort. Oui. Il n'allait pas voir la meute demain. Ses nerfs sont beaucoup trop à vifs.

C'est lorsqu'il entendit un grincement qu'il comprit que son invité ne dormait pas non plus, et que ce dernier venait en sa direction. Il ferma les yeux, faisant semblant de dormir lorsque Stiles ouvrit la porte. Il était trop lâche pour affronter l'humain ce soir.

Stiles se contentait de le fixer un moment, se mordant furieusement la lèvre. Il n'arrivait pas à dormir. Scott n'était pas là. Il n'avait personne qui puisse le serrer dans ses bras. Son père avait une patrouille cette nuit, et il avait trop peur de rester seul chez lui. Voilà les raisons qui l'avaient poussés à supplier Derek de me garder comme s'il était un chien abandonné. Et c'était la sensation qu'épouvait le garçon depuis quelques temps. Il se sentaitseul. Rejeté. Abandonné. Et Derek était son seul refuge.

Stiles était attaché à Derek, malgré leurs constantes disputes, bagarres et cris. Il l'aimait malgré tout. Et l'autre ne le savait pas. Il avait osé l'avouer à Scott, et ça lui avait provoqué une crise d'angoisse.

Le loup l'ignorait comme toujours, mais ça lui était égal. Du moment qu'il était avec lui.

Seulement ces derniers temps, il avait vraiment besoin qu'on s'occupe de lui. Il se sentait beaucoup trop mal pour tout supporter tout seul. Il ne voulait pas inquiéter son père pour toute cette histoire. Et même s'il savait que c'était perdu d'avance, l'humain s'attachait à l'aide impossible de l'alpha.

N'arrivant pas à dormir cette nuit non plus, il s'était dirigé vers la chambre du loup garou en silence, le fixant dormir sans un mot, hésitant encore sur ses mouvements. Il tripota furieusement bord du long pull en laine bleu qui avait appartenu à son père, étant son pyjama, puis finit par s'avancer en trainant des pieds, s'arrêtant à nouveau au pied du lit. Ses larmes commençaient à envahir ses yeux. Il n'en pouvait plus de cette situation. Il n'en pouvait plus de se sentir toujours mis à l'écart. Il ne pouvait plus le supporter.

Il s'empresse de monter comme un enfant dans le lit, le faisant doucement craquer, avant d'enfoncer son visage contre le coussin libre, voulant calmer sa nouvelle crise d'angoisse.

A sa plus grande surprise, deux bras puissants entourèrent ses côtes, un torse se pressant contre son dos et un souffle chatouillant sa nuque. Derek venait de se serrer contre lui, et ça avait eu le don de calmer sa crise. Aussi simple que ça.

" - Pourquoi tu es ici? " grogne une voix proche de son oreille.

Il sursaute, ne s'attendant visiblement pas à ce que l'alpha soit réveillé. Mais ce dernier ne semblait pas vouloir le laisser tranquille puisqu'il le retourna brusquement, laissant l'humain s'allonger contre son dos, le loup au dessus dd lui, le fixant de ses yeux rouges. Les traces de larmes sèches confirmaient à Derek le fait que le garçon avait bien pleuré.

Ce dernier le fixa avec peur, beguaillant en essayant vainement de prononcer une phrase cohérente.

" - Désolé- Cauchemar-erreur-dehors -

\- Ferme la et respire avant de parler bon sang. " grogne le loup, ayant assez de l'entendre baragouiner des bêtises.

L'hyperactif se calma instantanément, fixant simplement les yeux du loup au dessus de lui.

" - Je m'ennuyais tout seul dans ma chambre. Du coup je suis passé voir si tu dormais et après j'ai eu la fl-

\- La vérité Stilinski. " grogne denouveau le loup.

Le garçon baisse le regard et prend une grande inspiration.

" - Je te le dis. Mais je veux pas que tu me fixe comme ça. J'ai l'impression que tu m'analyse et c'est flippant. "

L'alpha leva les yeux au ciel - il le fait une dizaines de fois par jour lorsque Stiles fait son apparition - et se laisse tomber aux côtés de l'humain, fixant le plafond en silence et ne repoussant pas l'adolescent qui vint se blottir contre son torse, les bras enroulés sur sa taille. Son coeur battait à un rythme effréné, indiquant au loup que l'humain avait peur, était gêné et triste à la fois.

" - Les vendredis avec Scott, c'est la journée sacrée. Il ne part jamais avec sa petite amie, il sait que c'est une journée spéciale pour nous deux. Depuis la mort de maman, il vient le vendredi avec un goûter et on joue à la console. Après je l'écoute se plaindre de ses amours et de ses histoires. Jamais nos devoirs durant cette soirée. Ça nous arrivait de boire durant une période. On passait la nuit à invoquer les esprits. Et après on osait plus dormir tellement on en avait peur. " rit le garçon contre la poitrine de Derek. Il se calma avant de reprendre, sachant que son monologue devait endormir le loup garou. Mais il avait besoin de parler, et il le faisait, peu importe si on l'écoutait ou non. Il avait eu l'habitude d'être ignoré.

" - Je ne comprends pas ce que j'ai pu faire de grave ppur que mon propre frère ne veuille plus me regarder. Il était celui sur qui je m'accrochais. Il m'écoutait. Je pouvais me passer des autres du moment que je l'avais. Seulement quand même notre point d'ancrage disparait, on ne comprends plus rien et on se sent perdu. "

Il renifle, enfouissant son nez contre l'épaule de Derek qui, sans même qu'il ne le sache, écoutait les petites anecdotes de lui et Scott. Ça avait duré une heure et demi. Il les avaient toutes écoutées: celle où ils avaient fait tombé le poisson rouge de John du premier étage et qu'ils avaient accusé le chat par peur des représailles; la première fois que Scott avait eu le coeur brisé et que Stiles avait fini par l'embrasser pour lui changer les idées (ils avaient treize ans et déjà, Stiles semblait insupportable); la fois où ils avaient volés les motos de police pour faire la course, ce qui s'était terminé à l'hôpital et chacun un pied cassé.

Il comprenait l'importance du jeune loup aux yeux de l'humain. Il n'avait jamais eu quelqu'un qui était resté aussi longtemps pour lui et qu'il puisse vivre de tels souvenirs un jour. Il n'avait plus la force de toute manière.

" - Derek.

\- hmm? "impassible du loup.

" - Tu es encore réveillé?! "

Il hoche la tête. Le garçon s'appui sur son torse et plante son regard surpris dans celui du loup.

" - Tu as tout écouté?

\- Oui.

\- Même -

\- Même l'histoire où tu as dis avoir mangé des croquettes pour chien pendant une semaine alors que Scott t'assurait que c'était des céréales. "

Il eu un sourire ravi. Il était heureux. Derek l'avait écouté. Il ne l'avait pas ignoré. Il a tout entendu. L'homme qui l'effrayait, le frappait, le menaçait, ce même homme avait accordé son attention pour lui. Et il avait envie de l'embrasser.

Mais il évita d'y penser. Il se contenta de fixer l'alpha, envoyant avec ses yeux toute la gratitude qu'il pu.

" - Derek.

\- Tu ne veux pas dormir maintenant? " soupire l'homme d'un air fatigué.

" - Tu veux bien être mon ancrage?

\- pardon!? "

Il se redressa, faisant face à l'humain, leur visage s'était considérablement rapprochés.

" - Je n'ai plus Scott. Je vais exploser si jamais je n'ai personne sur qui m'accrocher.

\- Et alors?

\- S'il te plait. J'en peux plus. J'en ai marre d'être seul. " fit Stiles, les yeux à nouveau plein de larmes.

Et Derek ne comprit jamais pourquoi, à la vue des larmes de l'humain, avait-il posé sa main sur sa nuque et l'avait attiré vers lui, posant ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Ils restèrent sans bouger pendant quelques secondes, avant que Stiles n'entoure le cou du loup avec ses bras, penchant sa tête sur le côté pour approfondir le baiser qu'il attendait tant et que le garou lui offrait.

Mais celui qui lui avait offert ce baiser le rompit également, faisant haleterl'adolescent qui loucha sur les lèvres rougies face à lui, le coeur battant la chamade.

" - On peut dormir maintenant? " souffle d'un air presque agacé l'alpha.

Stiles hocha la tête et attenda que Derek s'allonge pour s'enfouir dans ses bras, entourant le corps du loup avec tous ses membres. Et il souffla un remerciement en soupirant d'aise lorsque ce dernier enroula ses bras autour de lui pour le serrer contre lui.

Il ignore encore pourquoi il s'était sauvé de la maison de Derek avec son pull pour aller au lycée. Il n'avait pas envie d'aller au lycée. Et il n'avait pas envie de quitter les bras chauds de l'alpha. Surtout pas après l'évènement de cette nuit. Alors comme si ça lui avait paru logique, il avait pris le pull noir de Derek et son jean avant se se sauver. Et le voilà en cours, seul encore, à la différence que ça lui était égal. Il était tellement dans ses pensées qu'il ne remarqua pas les regards interloqués du reste de la meute sur lui.

Lorsqu'il avait vu Derek sur le parking à l'attendre devant sa Jeep, il avait sérieusement pensé à se tuer pour éviter la dispute et la baffe monumentale qu'il allait recevoir de l'alpha. Il avait aussi pensé à prendre le premier avion qui l'emmenerait loin du loup. Sur un autre continent de préférence.

N'ayant plus le choix de recul puisqu'il savait que Derek l'avait pisté de sa simple odeur, il s'avança vers sa voiture, la tête baissée et se préparant déjà à répliquer face aux reproches de l'homme.

" - Avant que tu ne râles je ti -

\- Prends au moins un pull propre la prochaine fois. " se contente de dire le loup en ouvrant la portière de la Jeep,laissant Stiles bouche bée qui finit par le rejoindre sans le quitter des yeux.

" - ça ne te dérange vraiment pas que je te l'ai pris sans ton autorisation?!

\- Si. Mais c'est qu'un pull. " réplique l'homme en le regardant tout en haussant les épaules.

" - Comment tu es venu jusqu'ici? " finit par lui demander l'adolescent, la bouche devenue brusquement sèche.

" - A pieds.

\- Je te ramène alors?

\- Comme si tu comptais rester chez toi aujourd'hui aussi. " souffle-t-il d'un air presque amusé.

Un immense sourire prit place sur le visage de l'hyperactif qui ne put s'empêcher de lui sauter dessus pour plaquer ses lèvres contre les siennes dans une fougue qui lui était inconnue.

En quelques mots, Derek lui avait plus ou moins avoué à sa manière qu'il l'acceptait dans sa vie et qu'il acceptait d'être son point d'ancrage.l'alpha lui répondit bien évidemment mais rompit encore une fois le baiser.

" - On peut rentrer? Tes potes te regardent d'un air médusés. " remarque l'alpha en voyant quelques lycéens autour d'eux.

" - Gêné? " souffle Stiles, amusé, tout en allumant le moteur.

" - C'est pas moi qui me ferait agresser par tout le monde pour connaître des détails. "

Il pouffe et prends son chemin devenu habituel jusqu'à la maison Hale, sous les regards de la meute où la blonde vénicienne souriait d'un air diabolique.

« - Avec qui j'avais pariée qu'ils allaient finir par sortir ensemble si on les force à rester que tous les deux déjà ? Ah oui. Scott, tu me dois 100$. »


End file.
